The present invention relates to a device for the electric contacting of a sensor present on the outer side of the window of a motor vehicle, the sensor having an electric conductive track which is connected to an electric connecting contact within the motor vehicle.
It is known to arrange wetness sensors on the windshield of a motor vehicle within the region of the windshield wipers. The wetness sensors provide, as a function of the degree of wetness present on the windshield, an electric signal to an evaluation circuit within the motor vehicle.
These signals are ordinarily used to control the windshield wiper.
In the case of sensors which are present on the outer side of the windshield, the conductive tracks, which are advantageously developed as structures which are interlaced in each other, are short-circuited by the drops of water, which short circuiting, depending on the degree of wetness, leads to different resistances and thus to different electric signals.
These sensors have the disadvantage that the conductive tracks of the moisture sensor outside the motor vehicle must be connected to the electric terminals inside the vehicle. In this connection, problems of corrosion and tightness arise which may lead to the impairing or failure of the results of the measurement.